pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Trainers! Introductions For The Destined Trio! (Part 1)
The Three Trainers! Introductions For The Destined Trio! (Part 1) is the first part in a three part premiere of Triple Trainer Adventure. Plot *POV* The sun started to rise at exactly 5:30 AM. That’s when every Pokemon and person in Cinnabar Island started to wake up, and proceed through the day. Not me though. My name is Felix Smith. I’ve been awake since the sun set the night before playing on my 3DS for the majority of the night. At the moment however, i was pacing around my room, my footsteps pattering and echoing, annoying my Growlithe, who was sleeping. I couldn’t sleep though, as today something extraordinary was happening. Two days ago was my birthday. A lot of people were there to celebrate it including my mom, my sister, a few friends from around the island and even my 25 year old brother that worked as one of the trainers in Misty’s gym had come all the way from Cerulean City just to celebrate my birthday. It honestly made me feel good because i rarely see my brother anymore and the few friends i do have actually showed up. But the main point of this story is that my mother finally agreed to let me go on my Pokemon adventure after some through convincing after everyone had left. I have been waiting a few more months than the other kids to go on an adventure. I was under a lot of conditions that she made me write down and keep in my backpack to make sure i didn’t forget. The Pokemon journey wasn’t possible with any of them, so i had to throw it away. You may ask why my mother is so protective. In her own words, “It’s been hard since your father passed. I’ve been trying my best not to lose you too….” My father was the main one that one that protected me and kept me in line. With my father gone my mother was in distress for a while. So i understand where she’s coming from. After packing up everything, it was time to leave. There was a new boat service going to Pallet Town that was leaving in 20 minutes. Packing everything i needed in every pocket i had in my backpack, i proceeded to say goodbye to mom. Mom hugged me tight, and said “Please be safe.” while slightly tearing up. “I will, mom.” I said softly. I was about to walk out the door when i realized i forgot something. “Wait a second!” I said, shocked. I whistled, and Growlithe came running as fast as a Jolteon. “Almost forgot Growlithe!” Mom looked at me with a distasteful glare. “Try not to swear honey.” “Yeah, yeah.” I said, in a hurry. I ran out the door with Growlithe, practically sensing my mom praying to Arceus for me and Growlithe’s safety. I saw the boat about to raise the anchor, i shouted as loud as i could… “WAIT, STOP!!!” I probably woke up everyone on Cinnabar. But me and Growlithe managed to get on pretty much a split second before they left. Adding insult to injury, the captain shouted “ALL ABOARD!” one more time after me and Growlithe got on. Raising the anchor, we headed for Pallet Town. The time was 6:00 AM. Heading to Pallet Town, me and Growlithe had huge derpy grins on our faces as the wind blew right into them. The sun starts to fully rise for the morning. As Pallet Town grew more visible, our excitement grew bigger. I could already tell it was going to be a great adventure. Category:Triple Trainer Adventure episodes Category:Triple Trainer Adventure Category:GreaseWaffle Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series